Never Forget Alaska's Pet
by justanothertree
Summary: America forgot to put Juneau in from outside and to say Alaska in happy about it is a huge understatement. Follow Alaska as she storms a meeting and gives America what is coming to him. Alaska is the only state included.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it would a lot like the 2P.**

**Canada POV**

I assumed that the meeting was going the same as always. Britain yelling at America for being late and America just laughing it off. I heard the sound of a certain Denmark being choked out with his own tie. Now why dear reader you might ask is that I assumed what was happening was because Russia was once again using me as a seat cushion. Not that all surprising.

**Alaska's POV**

Damn him. Telling me to stay put, well I have news for you buster. I ran my state just fine and did my paperwork I was going to this fricken meeting no matter what big brother says. I left the house that all the states and I live in with America.

"Hawaii, keep everyone out of our room, da?!" I shouted at my sister. Now I know we shouldn't really get along, but I sometimes visit her all the time in the winter. I could relax with her and not really worry about the cold.

"Sure! Where are you going?" called Hawaii back.

"The meeting to give big brother a piece of my mind for not letting my cutie little Wolfie in on time last night! Juneau! Come on boy we are going on a road trip." I shouted back and giving off a shrill whistle. My little pup ran at me and slipped in between my legs until finally resting with padding along side me.

"Don't get into to much trouble!" yelled most of the other states.

"No promises, y'all just have to say ya were never involved and I slipped out of the house, da?" I purred back with a Russia worthy smile. I did used to live with the guy after all. (Author's note: The following line is a lot like what an Alaskan's accent is like. A bit of every states accent, a little Russian, and even a British accent. If you talk in that accent many Alaskans will slip into it around you as you speak. Then they will use that accent for a while on their own and keep accents on words they like, it is sort of like if you through a valley girl accent in with the southern, eastern and western states together, not to mention the occasional Canadian accent.)

I stalked out of the house. World meeting get ready to meet your doom. I let out a evil laugh before laughing to myself.

**England POV**

The meeting had been going at the same rate it always went at, down hill. So the usual thing happened.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! We are going to run this meeting in a calm and respectful manner. Now everybody will raise there hands. Eight minute time limit on speeches and no going over the time limit!" shouted Germany, right on time.

Now as you would aspect nobody expected the door to the meeting room to be kicked open to reveal a very pissed off looking girl. The girl looked about sixteen and wore a graphic tee with the Big Dipper on it and gold shorts that cut of mid thigh. She appeared to be Russian, but didn't have Russia's creepy grin. Instead she had a very American pissed off face. She had here had on her hip and the other held a elephant gun that was pointed at the ceiling. Everyone's mouth flew open at the sight, except America who groaned.

**Alaska POV**

Dang it was hot in DC I thought as I kicked open the door to the meeting room pissed off at how I had to be here, even though I really didn't. I inwardly laughed at all the nations as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"BIG BROTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making all the nations jump and pray that I wasn't their new sibling.

"Alaska! What the heck are you doing here, the Hero did not say you could come." scolded America already used to my idiotic behavior.

"You forgot to let my little puppy inside! You knew I had to go check the bloody pipe line!" I shouted pointedly.

"What puppy?" asked America, causing me to groan aloud.

"That is it! I'm staying with Canada for the rest of the week!"

"Who is Canada?" I face palmed.

"Your brother! Canada come out!"

"Good job America you raised a bloody insane person," sighed Britain.

Now that pissed me off even more. I truly liked my brothers, but I had to take care of Juneau. Now this dude was calling me crazy! I'm out of here and need to vent. I walked over to were big brother Russia was sitting on Canada.

"Big brother Russia can you get off of Canada? I want to go play hockey with him, da?" I said letting my old Russian accent out thick. Sharp intakes of breath were heard across the room as they feared for the state's life.

"Oh, Alaska do you want to join with Mother Russia, da?"

I scoffed. "No, besides America will through a temper tantrum. Now can you please get off of Canada?"

"Only if you leave America, sister, da?" smiled Russia in his little creepy way.

I felt my purple aura releasing seeing how I let NOBODY stand between me and my hockey. "Kolkolkolkolkol." I laughed. Then looked back at America with a evil murderous glint in my eyes. "Am I allowed?"

"..." America looked torn between saying yes and no.

I took that as a yes and slammed the butt of my gun into Russia's forehead. "NEVER STAND BETWEEN ME AND HOCKEY!" I shouted as I let out Russia's evil laugh. "Canada, can we go play hockey?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure, nobody really listens to me at these meetings anyways," whispered Canada as I pulled him up and I dragged him to the door.

"Oh, ya. Forgot why I came here," I said turning to the shocked nations, who half were staring at the hurt Russia and the other half was looking at me. I held up an American dollar bill. "Check it! I'm richer than the American government! " I smugly spun on my heel walking out of the meeting with Canada dragging him and flashing the peace sign over my head. Juneau was being a good little wolf and was silently trotting out of the room.

**England POV**

"Wait the states are personified?!" I shouted at America.

"Of coarse. Why wouldn't they be. Now the Hero has to go give Alaska a talking to," scowled America before flashing his signature grin.


End file.
